fictional_character_brawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Summary Asriel Dreemurr 'is the son of Asgore and Toriel and the Technical brother of chara. After a failed plan, Asriel died, and was reborn as Flowey the flowey. At the end of the pacifist route, Asriel gains his true form and becomes the god of hyperdeath Powers and Stats 'Tier: 'Low 2-C '| At least Low 2-C Name: 'Asriel Dreemurr '''Origin: '''Undertale '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Pre-Teen before death '''Classification: '''God of Hyperdeath | Angel of Death '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Transformation, Pyrokinesis, Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7, and maybe 4), Creation, Electrokinesis, Magic | All previous powers plus Power Nullification and Invulnerability '''Attack Potency: 'Timeline level '(Purged the timeline with little of his power) | At least Timeline level '(His mere presence was ending the entire game) 'Speed: Infinite '(Moved in a void) | '''Infinite '(Superior to '''God of hyperdeath) Lifting Strength: 'Unknown | Unknown 'Striking Strength: ''' '''Timeline Level | At least''' Timeline Level''' Durability: Timeline Level| '''At least '''Timeline Level Stamina: Very High | Very High Range: Timeline Level Standard Equipment: 'None Noteable 'Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''If someone can make Asriel feel Un-Alone, He will go back to normal | Same. * '''Fire Magic: Asriel shoots numerous fireballs at his foe, either singular or in barrages. * Star Blazing: Large, star-shaped projectiles rain down from the top-right corner of the screen in rapid succession, each one detonating into expanding rings of smaller projectiles just above the Bullet Board followed by one final, larger star that detonates directly above with a much denser ring. The upgraded version, "Galacta Blazing," is virtually the same except the small stars spin counterclockwise. * Shocker Breaker: Asriel strikes the battlefield with bolts of lightning seven times, which are forewarned by ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small (four times), then large (three times). The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II," adds a series of targeted strikes after three small lightning bolts, and finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right with big lightning bolts. * Chaos Saber: Asriel hovers directly above the protagonist and swipes the bullet board five times with summoned blades, finishing by swiping both sides, leaving slow-moving residual sparks picking up velocity and flying across the board. The upgraded version, "Chaos Slicer," is considerably more dangerous as he picks up more speed and swipes the board six times. * Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a blaster and fires nine waves of bullets telegraphed by flashing lines, and finishes with a charged beam. The attack shoots in a pattern, which starts at three lines to four lines, vice versa. Dodge by moving when he fires three lines or the beam and remain still when he shoots four lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster," removes any patterns and fires randomly, and the charged laser creates a massive starburst that covers the bullet board. * Hyper Goner: Asriel's final attack before he begins fighting at full power. The Bullet Board covers the entire screen before a large creature resembling a combination of the DT Extraction Machine and Sans's signature "Gaster Blaster" attack is summoned. It then proceeds to create a powerful vortex akin to that of a black hole that attempts to draw the protagonist's SOUL into the creature's mouth (presumably devouring it) along with several damage-dealing debris (assumed to be pieces of the surrounding ground). If the protagonist is hit during this attack, their HP drops to 1, and all succeeding attacks do no damage. Key: '''Using "Little of his power" | Full power Others '''Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Mammals Category:Kids Category:Bosses Category:Soul users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2